1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning circuit, a photoelectric conversion apparatus, and an image pickup system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image pickup apparatus, it is known that a shift register is used to select a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. It is also known that in the image pickup apparatus, a signal is read out from a part of an area in a pixel portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-140549 discloses a combination of a decoder configured to specify addresses of an area where no signal is read out and an area where the signal is read out, and a shift register configured to sequentially perform scanning to realize a window cutout readout.
However, since the decoder is provided, the circuit becomes complicated.